Minrick
=Physical Description= arms like an ogre with a Frostwolf tattoo on his right upper arm and The black rock banner branded on him back from when was a child many stab and bite scars from his past blue eyes like a pup who's been kicked by his owners to many times,Taller then your avergae orc =Personality= holds a huge grudge against humans but will only attack armed humans and will only hurt them badly never killing them unless they insult him. But he is a very peaceful and innocent Orc who trust animals much more then any other member of the horde and will not talk about his past except to thrall and Drek'thar. and holds a great respect for all dragons of all flights and will always try his best to befriend them =History= Childhood Minrick was born within the confounds of Frostwolf Village during the second war.abandoned by his parents in Burning steppes and raised and inslaved by the Blackrock Clan till he was 14 in his time in Blackrock clan he was used as a Worg wrangler to help tame and break Worgs that wore used as battle companions and mounts because of this he is very close to animals and practiced with his bow when ever he could making him a skilled marksmen. He would also overhear the talk about the black dragonflight and how to ride dragons Young Adult On his 14 birthday he was just learning how ride worgs his worg went rouge when it caught the smell of meat from a traveling butcher and traveled into Lakeshire where he was capture by the guards. When the guards sent word to Stormwind he was transferred to the stockades where he became a skilled with all melee weapons and guns from fending off other prisoners while their he befriended a rat while in prison which he still has today.He was to be killed outside of stormwind keep but was in prison for one more year because of the 3rd war when the 3 war ended he was given to the horde as a sign of good faith. When he was introduced to the horde he was frighten he saw Tauren and trolls Blood elves and Undead for the first time and attack and attack an undead trader but was caught by the guards and sent to thrall for punishment. Thrall knew that Minrick was not familiar with the other members of the horde so thrall didn't have him punished and was to Drek'Thar In Frostwolf Village for guidance. When Drek'Thar heard him he thought it was Minrick's father mulverick and Drek,thar was confused when he acted like he never met him but then Drek'Thar reazile that this was not mulverick but His son that he had lost flying over Blackrock mountain scouting for the horde when his father was chased by a black drake he dropped Minrick and didn't even realize it till he got to Frostwolf village. Where he assumed that the black drake killed Minrick but in truth the black drake saved minrick from falling for reasons unknown. Drek'Thar thought it best that his parents not informed till Minrick was out village as they would prevent him from his destiny and Minrick was sent back to durotar with knowledge of his past and the horde and was sent to be be trained as a hunter.